


Consigliere Cutie-Pie

by Cult_Of_Fanfic



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: CRIME route referenced, F/F, Vera is used to her shenanigans, Zoe hasn't picked up the mortal concept of fear, really short because I couldn't think of a way to extend it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cult_Of_Fanfic/pseuds/Cult_Of_Fanfic
Summary: zoe wakes up and discovers she tore apart space and time to join Vera at one of her crimelord meetings while she was asleep
Relationships: Vera Oberlin/Z'gord | Zoe
Kudos: 12





	Consigliere Cutie-Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is any good, but I'm too gay to care

The screams of those who will never sleep peacefully again echoed around her as Zoe opened her many, many eyes. “Keep it down, this dark god needs her beauty sleep…” she grumbled, scanning the room around her. Larry, the actual crocodile, stared at her. Evidently, he hadn’t recovered yet. Neither had anyone else, but they had the good sense to avert their gazes. “Geez, it’s like you people have never seen an ancient queen of madness before….”  
A faint hissing noise drew her gaze up. “I think it was the glimpse into a realm of endless torment that bothered them, actually.” Remarked Vera, gently pushing the eldritch cutie out of her lap. “It’s not a traditional component of a meeting between crime-lords.”  
It was true. There were many traditions these meetings had to follow, such as the tradition of everyone hiding a gun on their person, and the tradition of at least one of the drinks being poisoned (usually Vera’s, since she was the least likely to be upset about it), but nightmare realms had never been involved in any of those customs.  
This statement reminded the various criminals that this was, in fact, _their_ meeting, and Zoe was an intruder. They had almost forgotten to be upset! They made up for this with the sheer volume of the shouting that followed, accusing Vera of telling an outisder where the meeting was. The fact that Zoe was the gorgon’s girlfriend was irrelevant to them, of course, as was the fact that she was a creature of immeasurable power who could devour their souls. What MATTERED was that she’d interrupted them!

After several hours of arguing, and five underlings getting reduced to soulless husks after they threatened Zoe or Vera too openly, they were no closer to reaching an agreement about how they should respond to Zoe’s presence. Gunbozo had suggested, via the series of honks and gestures that comprised clownish, that they should maim her as a punishment. Or that they should throw a pie in her face. It was hard to tell, he had a thick accent. Vera disagreed with both ideas, though, and the fact that they were talking about her girlfriend gave her opinion more weight - nobody wanted to be poisoned, after all. But they were all very masculine individuals (yes, even Timmy the knifebaby), and they had their dignity to think about. Letting a small purple tentacle-girl crash your very serious illegal business meeting was, after all, _very_ undignified.

“Okay, if I was an official member of Vera’s gang, would that make everybody happy?” Zoe asked asked, glancing out the window to watch the sun go down. “We’ve been arguing for the whole day and I’m pretty sure we all have better things to do. I have fanfics to write! I’ve been trying to come up with a way for Privateer!Liam to confess his love to Pirate Captain!Damien for _weeks!_ ”

The assembled crimelords grumbled in reluctant agreement, and acknowledged Zoe as Vera’s right hand. Since it was now midnight, everyone then left to get some sleep. Never do crimes on any less than 6 hours of sleep, kids!


End file.
